1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an elevator work station. More specifically, this invention provides a mechanical elevator work station where an operator can be elevated to a desired height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents were discovered in a patentability investigation: U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,937 to Redford et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,845 to Gardner; U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,271 to Michelson; and U.S Pat. No. 3,570,627 to Michelson. None of the foregoing prior art teaches or suggests the work station apparatus of this invention.